This patent document relates to power amplifier devices, systems and techniques for amplifying RF signals.
Power amplifiers (PAs) are devices that amplify power of RF signals by converting DC power into RF power and are used in various RF devices and systems. Many power amplifiers used in a transceiver system tend to occupy a large chip or board area, require high DC power, and need to dissipate heat generated during operation. Good efficiency and linearity of the PAs are demanded in wireless communications and other RF applications. Many wireless standards targeting high communication throughput utilize complex modulation schemes to generate an RF signal with both amplitude and phase components. Such schemes may impose stringent linearity requirements on the PAs in the system. In addition, the PAs are required to operate at adequate levels of efficiencies to minimize battery power consumption and heat dissipation.